


would you love me the same

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Clone! Obi-Wan, Commander Cody Week (Star Wars), Fix-It, Force-Sensitive CC-2224 | Cody, Jedi! Cody, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: The war is over, and still Cody and Obi-Wan haven’t addressed the tangled net of emotions that had grown between them.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	would you love me the same

**Author's Note:**

> Commander Cody Week 2021 Day 06: AU
> 
> [ Inspired by new-anon's art of Jedi!Cody and Clone! Obi-Wan](https://new-anon.tumblr.com/post/639621761981382656/codywan-sketch-dump-1-1-prompt-tall-clone-2)

Cody felt the tremor of falling rain reverberate through the Force like a struck bell, and turned his face to the sky reflexively. It would be a long time before he could feel the cold drumbeat of rain against his skin without being transported back to the clinging mud of yet another battlefield, tasting his own blood in his mouth as he tried desperately to keep just one more of his men alive.

His guilt twisted through his chest like a crawling vine, locking around his heart with a grip like ice, and Cody let it. The feeling washed over him, and, for a moment, he was drowning in it. His hands were stained with the blood of the men he had led to their deaths, just as surely as if he cut them down himself. 

Cody felt the first drop of rain hit his face as he let the emotion flow through him, releasing it into the Force. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours when he returned to himself, feeling hollowed out but steady. He began to walk once more, aimless and heading nowhere in particular — the light fabric of his robes growing heavier as the rain continued to fall.

“Sir!”

Cody paused, turning to glance over his shoulder as a small smile unfurled across his face. He should have known that Obi-Wan would be able to find him wherever he went, a look of such open concern splashed across his features that it made Cody’s heart ache. 

It wasn’t that he couldn’t sense the other man in the Force; he could always feel Obi-Wan’s presence, warm and full of such sweet worry that it settled across Cody’s shoulders like a blanket regardless of how far apart they were. 

Cody could admit that he loved Obi-Wan, loved him with every part of his soul, but he had never found the right words. In the early dark of the mornings during the war — when they both mere shadows of themselves held together by frantic worry and sheer force of will — their hands would brush together, their eyes would meet, and they both knew the unspoken words that lay between them. 

The war was over now, and still neither had mentioned it.

“Obi-Wan.” Cody turned, letting Obi-Wan slip into the space at his side. The clone was still wearing his armour, his hair starting to curl around his ears and highlight the slight slip of skin at the nape of his neck. It was normally covered by his helmet, a tantalising glimpse that haunted Cody’s dreams, and now the Jedi felt his cheeks burn at the openness of it all. “I thought you would be enjoying your free time.”

“I could ask the same of you, sir.” Obi-Wan’s grin was a sly thing that was masked in perfect, unquestionable innocence right until the end. “General Rex mentioned that he was looking forward to meeting you for drinks tonight.”

Cody huffed out a laugh, shaking his head and sending the droplets that had gathered in his curls flying. “Rex is excited to see everyone again. It’s been a long time since we were all able to see each other.”

He had known his brothers were safe, could feel their presence in the Force as clearly as if they were the stars compared to the glow of the sun that was Obi-Wan, but it wasn’t the same as seeing them with his own eyes. It was good timing on the Council’s part — helped along by Cody’s vote, despite the fact that the seat still felt too big for him, made for a dead man — that the meeting had been cancelled the next morning.

“Sir?” 

Cody thought he knew every cadence of Obi-Wan’s voice, could categorise their sensation against his skin through the Force like a study of great artworks, but this was new. He had heard Obi-Wan in defiance, the sound ringing through the universe like a struck gong. He had heard Obi-Wan in panic, notably when a piece of debris had sliced Cody’s face open, leaving Obi-Wan to press desperate hands to his skin and come away drenched in blood. Then, Obi-Wan had felt like a black hole, threatening to consume everything in his anguish.

But this was something else.

“Is everything okay?” Cody stopped walking, his brow furrowed in concern, and reached up to cup Obi-Wan’s face, thumb smoothing over the curve of his cheekbone. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes were impossibly blue, the dark of his pupil threatening to encompass everything as he stared, a blush filtering into his cheeks, the skin warming beneath Cody’s palm. Wordlessly, he held up a familiar wrapped object. “I saw that you had left without it, and I was worried.”

His words rang true and earnest; his blush only deepening to a brilliant pink of a sunset over Coruscant. It threw the clusters of small freckles that were tucked beneath his eyes like constellations into sharp relief. “I didn’t unwrap it. I remembered that you said your sabre was like your soul.”

Cody fell helplessly in love with the man all over again in that moment, as he moved his hand to take his lightsaber from Obi-Wan, loosening the wrappings to attach it onto the empty space at his belt. “I can’t believe you remembered that.”

They were so close together that the chill of the rain no longer reminded Cody of the battlefield, instead sending him swaying closer to Obi-Wan as lightning cracked overhead, a rolling boom of thunder following on its heels. 

“It was a memorable occasion,” Obi-Wan laughed, but the noise stuttered in his throat as his eyes lingered on Cody’s mouth — curved into a gentle smile — and caught his gaze. 

Cody remembered the fight well: the immediate gut-wrenching loss as his lightsaber was ripped away from him; the shriek of metal as the world tipped the other way, but he still managed to land a blow on Grievous, his fist sinking into the weaker metal plate. Obi-Wan had caught him as they both slid, his grip hard enough to bruise, and had reached out for Cody’s lightsaber when the cry broke free from his chest, childlike in his sudden instinctive terror. 

The flinch, pressing Obi-Wan closer to him in reflexive protection, had been an instinctual move, reaching out with the Force to hook the blade closer. Obi-Wan’s hand had been warm in his, his glove torn away and his palm slick with sweat as the Force sang in comfort. 

Cody stepped impossibly closer, rain running over his face like a benediction, catching Obi-Wan’s hands in his. The other man had forgone his gloves, and Cody’s fingers pressed against the familiar callouses, so similar and yet so different to his own. 

“If anyone would hold my soul,” Cody murmured, his gaze never leaving Obi-Wan’s, “then I would want it to be you.”

Obi-Wan leant down slowly, giving Cody every chance to move away, despite the lack of space between them. It felt as if the Universe was holding its breath, the ceaseless spinning slowly as Obi-Wan pressed his forehead to Cody’s in a Keldabe kiss, their noses bumping together slightly as they both breathed shakily, eyes fluttering, torn between the desire to close and to keep watching the other.

It was a moment that could have lasted a lifetime, but Obi-Wan straightened slightly, his eyes searching Cody’s face intently before he moved to kiss him properly. His hands were a burning brand on Cody’s hips, his lips soft even as the faint stubble scratched against his cheeks.

“ _ Cyar’ika _ ,” Obi-Wan murmured against Cody’s mouth, barely moving away an inch before surging back to kiss the other man again and again and again.

  
“ _ Kar’ta _ ,” Cody countered, drawing Obi-Wan back into Keldabe as they caught their breath, swaying helplessly together as the sky opened up around them, soaking them to the bone as they laughed, unburdened and deliriously happy. 


End file.
